


Kinktober 2020: Uniforms, Height Difference

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F, Height difference, Kinktober 2020, Uniforms, but i mean, it's Liv, slightly dom!Olivia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26862112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: Amanda's nervous before her big ceremony, but lucky for her, Liv's there to help.
Relationships: Olivia Benson/Amanda Rollins
Comments: 10
Kudos: 46
Collections: Kinktober 2020: SVU Filth The Sequel





	Kinktober 2020: Uniforms, Height Difference

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Norskabi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norskabi/gifts).



Amanda looks in the mirror and straightens her collar. Her hands are shaking. She sighs and drops her arms, willing herself to calm down. 

"I heard a sigh," Liv says as she pokes her head in the door. She beams at the sight of Amanda in her uniform. "You look fantastic."

"My hands won't stop shaking," Amanda says, holding her hands up so Liv can see the tremor. "This is so dumb. I've been promoted before. I don't get why I'm so nervous."

"Well, it's different when you make Sergeant," Liv replies as she walks into the room. She stands behind Amanda, squeezing her shoulders and kissing the top of her head. Amanda's wearing the flat, black shoes that are part of her uniform. Liv's in heels, putting her almost a full head over Amanda. "You're not just getting promoted, you're agreeing to take charge of your fellow detectives."

Amanda blows out a breath. "Yeah, that's kind of scary."

"You're going to be amazing," Liv murmurs, dipping down to kiss Amanda's cheek. "And you're not going to have to jump into the deep end with it. Tonight's about celebrating your achievement, not scaring you with responsibility." Liv turns Amanda so they're face-to-face. She gives Amanda a hot once over and reaches for her belt. "How about a quickie? It'll relax you."

Amanda laughs. "I just got everything tucked in and straightened."

Liv replies by opening Amanda's belt. Amanda reaches out and lifts Liv's shirt. With Liv in heels, Amanda's at the perfect height to kiss her collarbones and nuzzle the top of her breasts. 

Liv gets Amanda's pants open and tries to slide a hand in, but the angle is off. "Hop on the dresser," she says, fingers trailing along the waistband of Amanda's panties. 

Amanda nuzzles Liv's breasts for a few more seconds, taking an extra moment to nibble her nipples hard through her bra. She jumps up on the dresser, and Liv yanks off her shoes and pulls her pants down her legs. Amanda opens her shirt but doesn't shrug out of it. Liv steps between her legs, and Amanda tilts her head up, hungry for a kiss. 

Liv gives her the kiss she wants--hot and messy and hard--and she slides both hands into Amanda's panties, tracing the edges of her slit with both thumbs before pressing her left thumb lightly to Amanda's clit and rubbing the fingers of her right hand just past Amanda's outer lips. 

Amanda moans quietly and opens her legs, lifting to wrap them around Liv's waist. It causes Amanda to tip backwards a little, and she groans when Liv slides her fingers deeper, then leans down to nose at her nipples through her bra. 

"I want--" Amanda says, trying to find a way to lift a hand and get to Liv's pants, but the weight distribution is off from being tipped backwards, and Amanda groans in frustration. 

"Easy," Liv murmurs against Amanda's breast. She bites Amanda's nipple just this side of too-hard, and Amanda throws her head back in bliss. Liv repeats the bite to her other nipple, then sucks them both slowly, leaving Amanda's bra damp, the evidence of Liv's work two dark, wet spots that start to cool the moment Liv takes her mouth away. 

Amanda stretches her neck forward, begging for another kiss as Liv ups the pressure on her clit and strokes her deep and slow. Liv leans in and gives it to her, biting her bottom lip and playing the tip of her tongue against Amanda's soft palate. 

"Liv…" Amanda breathes, pulling away from Liv's mouth so she can focus on pushing back against Liv's fingers, tightening her cunt to try and trap Liv's hand between her thighs. Liv laughs at the sensation and retaliates by pulling her fingers all the way out and then pushing them back in with a third finger joining the first two. Amanda shudders in blind pleasure and jerks her hips forward hard. Liv meets her enthusiasm and fucks her quick and dirty, her thumb pressing and circling Amanda's clit harder and harder. 

"Oh, fuck," Amanda groans. "Oh fucking fuck." Liv dives in and bites her nipples again, and Amanda comes with an echoing yell and Liv sucking a kiss onto the top part of her breast. 

When Amanda comes back to herself, Liv's kissing her neck and thumbing her nipples. She's got her other hand down her pants, and Amanda can only watch in a half-dazed stupor as Liv gets herself off as she sucks another hickey onto Amanda's chest. 

Amanda reaches out and pulls Liv's hand from her pants. She looks Liv in the eyes and pulls Liv's fingers into her mouth, licking them clean and slurping obscenely as she does so. Liv crowds in close, pressing her thumb under Amanda's chin to hold her in place as she starts to fuck Amanda's mouth with her fingers. 

"Don't put on anything new," Liv says, shifting so she's almost looming over Amanda thanks to her heels and Amanda's spot on the dresser. "I want you to get your promotion with your nipples hard and your pussy wet."

Amanda pulls off Liv's fingers and gasps hard. "Jesus H. Christ. Are you trying to make me come on stage in front of everyone?"

"I just thought it'd be an easy way to keep you distracted," Liv says, grinning brightly. "Sergeant."

Amanda shivers at the proprietary way Liv says the title. "Your Sergeant," she murmurs as she sucks Liv's fingers back into her mouth. 

Liv smiles again and strokes Amanda's tongue as she bends in low to kiss Amanda's neck. "Sergeant Rollins," she whispers, and Amanda can only moan and open her legs again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to M for the beta!


End file.
